


I Just Can't Wait to be King

by FeralCreed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hakuna Matata, Lion King (1994) References, M/M, Modern AU, That's it, and it's just all real cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCreed/pseuds/FeralCreed
Summary: After a weekend-long Disney movie marathon, Sirius hears a familiar song coming from the kitchen and decides to join in.





	I Just Can't Wait to be King

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking with my buddy Harley about an entirely different fandom when I Just Can't Wait to be King was mentioned. And since I already had an "I heard you singing The Lion King and came to join you" prompt, I figured it was just a sign.

For a second, Sirius had to think about who was singing in his and Remus' kitchen. They'd only moved in a few months ago and if James had come over... well, Sirius would have had his best friend crash landing on top of him before he knew the guy was here. Which meant that it had to be his boyfriend. Oh yeah, that made sense. They'd been watching The Lion King last night, and Remus loved Disney songs. It wouldn't surprise him in the slightest if half the soundtrack had gotten stuck in his boyfriend's head.

 

He yawned and turned over in bed to lay on his back. If he had to guess, it was ten or eleven in the morning, which wasn't bad for a Sunday. Sometimes he'd slept in past noon. Remus had always liked to get up earlier than he did, and they'd stayed up pretty late last night. Apparently it was some kind of crime that he'd never seen many of the Disney movies. Remus had insisted they watched all of them over the weekend. He still wasn't sure why there was such an emphasis on princesses, but hey, they had something that worked for them.

 

Well, since he'd woken up, might as well stay that way. Sirius yawned again and shoved the blankets back to get out of bed. The tile floor was cold enough that he grabbed two socks out of the sock drawer, not caring that they didn't match. One was definitely Remus', with a multicoloured book pattern. The other was definitely his, snitches erratically darting around on a dark red background. Not only Quidditch, but in Gryffindor colours, a perfect birthday gift from James when they were kids. He'd always worn them on school breaks because his mother had hated them.

 

Not only that, but they were really warm. He debated finding the matching one, instead of going half and half, but ultimately decided not to bother with it. It wasn't like he or Remus was going to care much what he wore. Muggle clothes were still weird a lot of the time, but sweatpants were really comfortable and he had no idea why wizards everywhere weren't wearing them. But with it only being a few weeks from Christmas, he wanted to grab a shirt, too, despite the ease of a warming charm. He grabbed a random t-shirt from the closet and pulled it on as he shuffled out into the hallway.

 

A quick glance in the bathroom mirror as he went past revealed it to be one he'd gotten Moony for his last birthday. It said “Werewolf? There, wolf.” in big, blocky letters. He thought it was hilarious, his boyfriend thought he was an idiot. Just another day in the life, really. But James hadn't gotten the reference, which had meant rewatching the movie. Curling up on the couch with Remus, James, and Lily had been a great way to spend Christmas night. Not to mention the fact that he'd found out about his impending godson that night, which had been amazing.

 

But this morning had nothing to do with four-month-old Hari, much as Sirius loved him. Instead he peaked around the corner into the kitchen. Remus was humming under his breath, flipping bacon in a skillet. He was wearing a sweatshirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows and a pair of jeans, which made Sirius suspect that he'd gone out to the store to get food. His wand was sticking out of his back left pocket, but then again, Remus had always liked cooking the Muggle way instead of using magic, and his humming turned into a softly sung line.

 

“Everybody look left. Everybody look right. Everywhere you look, I'm standing in the spotlight.”  
  
“NOT YET!” Sirius yelled, sliding into the kitchen on his mismatched socks.

 

Remus jumped, the skillet banging against the edge of the oven. “Bloody hell, Sirius,” he said, exasperated. “I thought you'd be asleep for another half an hour still.”

 

“Somebody smelled bacon and came on out.”

 

“Oh, must have been Padfoot. Funny how you can do anything with a dog if you offer it a treat.”

 

“Hey, now,” Sirius protested. “Are you saying that you train me with food?”

 

“I'm saying that you only get some of this bacon if you get the dishes out to set the table.”

 

“Actually, I left my wand in the bedroom.” He slipped his arms around Remus' waist and hooked his chin over his boyfriend's shoulder, drawing back a little when the bacon popped. “So I'll have to help out next time.”

 

“You do know that you can do things without magic,” Remus point out. He turned a little to give Sirius a patented Do What Remus Says look. Sirius grinned and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before turning to get plates out of the cupboard to their right.

 

“Hey, what's that King Lion song-”

 

“Lion King,” Remus corrected patiently.

 

“Yeah, the Lion King song that goes like this.” Sirius hummed a few lines.

 

“Hakuna Matata.”

 

“What a wonderful phrase,” Sirius said, completely seriously, before cracking a grin.

 

“Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze,” Remus chimed in.

 

“It means no worries, for the rest of your daaays-”

 

“It's our problem free philosophy,” they chorused, before Remus finished, “Hakuna Matata.”

 

“You sing beautifully, Moony. And you can hakuna my tatas any time.”

 

“Merlin's balls, Sirius,” Remus said, exasperated. Sirius cackled and kissed his cheek before going to get them both glasses of orange juice.

 

“You love me, sweetheart.”

 

“For some reason... yes, Sirius, yes I do.”

 

“Knew it!”

 

“Sirius.”

 

“I knew it!”

 

“Sirius, we've been dating since we were fifteen, it's been almost ten years.”

 

“Yeah, but it's nice to hear.” Sirius handed over the glass of juice and smiled as he leaned back against the counter. “So how's that bacon coming along?”

 

“It'll be done in another few minutes. And we still have a few more movies to catch up on,” Remus mentioned. “Since we only watched the movies through 2015. I know you'll like _Zootopia_.”

 

“Excuse you, you have no idea what I like in movies, Rem.”

 

“Yes I do. And you're going to cry over _Coco_ , I know it.”

 

“Hey, I haven't cried over any of those Disney movies.”

 

“Clearly, it's not like you teared up over the firefly in _The Princess and the Frog_ or anything.”

 

“I was completely justified in doing that. And in being sad about Bambi's mum, okay, that was a damn tragedy and the hunter was an asshole.”

 

“Yup, that's the general consensus. Make some toast, would you?”

 

Remus turned his attention back to the bacon, keeping an ear out for the sound of Sirius messing around with the breadbox. With his mother being a Muggle, he hadn't been able to get away with using magic for all his cooking. Or with shoving all his chores onto house elves, like Sirius had done throughout their entire childhood. He'd mentioned getting a house elf for their own flat, but Remus had shot down that idea. Neither of them made nearly enough work to justify having one, and he didn't half mind doing work around the house – or making Sirius do some either.

 

Breakfast was put together easily enough, at least. Remus snapped Sirius' hip with the dish towel when he caught him trying to sneak off to get his wand, but apart from that, it was uneventful. And there was plenty of food, since they could both eat enough for four people. James' owl came by just after Sirius had cast a Scourgify on the dishes, with a note saying that his parents expected them to join Christmas festivities. They'd had a joint celebration earlier in the year for Sirius' birthday and Diwali, and both of them were looking forward to Christmas. Even if Sirius was the only one who was officially Hari's godfather, Remus loved him just as much.

 

“We should bring some of these Muggle movies with us on Christmas,” Sirius suggested. He jumped over the back of the couch and flopped down to put his feet up in Remus' lap. “Maybe Hari will try singing along.”

 

Remus nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah, I think he'd like them. All right, turn it on, you're closer to the remote.” He settled back against the couch, an arm behind his head, as Sirius fussed around to get the television to turn on. They'd finished _The Good Dinosaur_ last night, which Sirius had said would be better if it were dragons instead of dinosaurs, and the next one in line was _Zootopia_. Remus was pretty sure that, if nothing else, his boyfriend would appreciate the story of a brave young adult wanting to do something that nobody else in her family had done, and making friends along the way.

 

He was right. Sirius got invested in the movie quicker than he'd admit, and Remus quirked a smile before turning his attention back to the television. As he'd also expected, Sirius had gravitated to lean against him, an arm wrapped around his shoulders and a spare blanket tossed across their laps. For all that he kept up a tough guy Gryffindor appearance, the werewolf knew better. There was very little that Sirius liked better than them spending time together, no matter what they were doing. And in Remus' eyes, well, it didn't get much better than this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius cried over Coco.


End file.
